Pride and Joy
by F91
Summary: Fic for Father's Day. Shiro reflects on where his children are now. Safe for all to read... unless you find Shiro/Momoko or Kyouya/Shinobu offensive.


Shiro Takamachi is a master of the sword. He could dodge bullets, and move so fast it appears he vanishes. He is a man who has done many great things, faced countless dangers, and saved many lives. On top of that, he also runs a very successful business. But if you asked him about it, he'll tell you that his greatest achievement is being the father of three wonderful children. He is proud of how they have grown and are now living their lives.

Kyouya was off in Germany with his beautiful wife, Shinobu. He works as a consultant at a security firm, while Shinobu indulges in her love of mechanics at a factory. When she wasn't on maternity leave, that is. Those two have been busy, as they have enough kids to fill their own kindergarten class. Shiro was happy and a bit embarrassed to have so many kids cheerfully calling him 'Grandpa Shiro.' Noel certainly has her work cut out for her. With the Tsukimura fortune to fall back on, Kyouya and his family are free to take life easy and enjoy every second of it. Despite this, his skills are still as sharp as his sword, and Shiro was certain that his son had surpassed him as a martial artist.

Miyuki was far less adventurous. She still lives at home, but Shiro and Momoko are happy to have her. Miyuki still practises her sword skills, but she's also training under her mother to improve her cooking skills. She still works diligently at the Midori-ya, and Shiro is considering passing the café on to her. She's had quite a few boyfriends over the years, but has never been serious about any of them. Miyuki was having fun just being Miyuki, and Shiro had no problem with that.

Nanoha was the one that surprised him the most. Magic powers? Interdimensional military forces? Shiro still didn't understand it all, but that's the path she decided to follow, and he supported her fully. He did know that she was out there, facing dangers and saving people. Nanoha had been the child Shiro least expected to follow in his footsteps. He was afraid that she would follow them too closely, and those fears were realised several years ago. The cause was apparently too much magical strain on her body. Nanoha was hospitalized in critical condition for awhile. Ever after she got past the worst of it, they were told she would never walk again.

Shiro couldn't help but think back to his stay in the hospital. He had barely escaped that bomb blast with his life, and the scars on his body would forever stand testament to his brush with death. The thought had crossed his mind that Nanoha's injuries were a blessing in disguise. Maybe it would convince her to make the same decision Shiro had: the decision to lead a peaceful, less dangerous life.

But his little girl was a fighter. She went through the gruelling rehabilitation process, and she had triumphed. She proved those doctors wrong, standing with her own power and eventually returning to active service.

Part of him still wished Nanoha would take it easy, but he knew she was too stubborn to give up what she loved. She got that from him.

Shiro had no idea where that girl picked up her ice breaking methods, though.

Nanoha was happy, that was the most important thing. Not only did she have a fulfilling career, she has a loving partner and together they are raising a charming young child. There may have been problems in the beginning, but the three of them are now a close-knit family unit.

Yes, Shiro Takamachi was proud to be the father of his kids. The knowledge that they were out there, making the most of things, and constantly growing with smiles on their faces was the best gift he could ever receive.

Shiro grinned and walked over to his wife. Before she realised what was going on, he had already picked her up in a princess carry. She yelped in surprise

"Honey, what's gotten into you?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well, I was just thinking of how proud I am of our kids." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "And I figured it would be nice to try for a few more."

"Oh you." Momoko chuckled as her husband carried her up the stairs.

* * *

While motherhood was always a big element in the series, there are actually a fair number of fathers in Nanoha, too: Shiro, Clyde, Gil, Chrono, Genya, Regius, and Jail (sorta). So here's to them on Father's Day.

Bet you all thought I was going to do something with Yuuno, eh? Well, I'm not _that_ predictable. I like throwing out curve balls once in awhile ;)

I wanted to write a little Shiro/Momoko, too. They're so adorable. No one should have a problem with that pairing.

… Right?

**Canon disclaimer:** Some one suggested to me that those not as well informed about the extra material of the franchise may be prone to consider something they read in a fanfic as fact. So, I'm going to clearly separate canon from what I made up.

Shiro – Looking at Kyouya in Triangle Hearts, I assumed Shiro had the same awesome sword skills his son did. I also assumed that Shiro's injuries were caused by a non-fatal version of what happened in Triangle Hearts.

Kyouya – The first StrikerS sound stage does mention that Kyouya and Shinobu are off in Germany, both employed. I made up jobs that seemed to suit them. I don't know if they have any kids, but there's this image from Triangle Hearts of Noel being swarmed by them. Plus, if I had a wife as beautiful as Shinobu, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her either ;)

Miyuki – All I know is that even as far as Vivid, she's is still working at the café. Whether she has her own place or is still living at home is unknown.

Nanoha – Let's not open that can of worms.

Happy Father's Day!


End file.
